Teenage Dream
by MixerDazzle
Summary: "Las apariencias engañan" Eso es lo que descubre Jessie cuando empieza a hablar con el chico mas reservado de la escuela, y su rutinaria y normal vida se transforma en un loco sueño adolescente, lo cual para ella es genial, y cuando menos se da cuenta, ha caído en el mayor problema adolescente, la pregunta es ¿Lo superara? (En algún mundo alternativo, AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Prologo_**

Normalmente, una persona que se considere "buena" no se enamora de una persona que se considera "mala", pero adivinen, nuestro protagonista no es una persona normal.

Jessie es una chica alegre, entusiasta, animada, lista, incluso aventurera, lo cual llamaba un poco la atención de Woody, quien es todo lo contrario a la chica, serio, aguafiestas, realista, un poco pesimista y un poco cobarde en ciertos aspectos, aunque le consideran una mala persona por su seriedad, incluso Jessie, que más que verlo como una mala persona, lo consideraba un amargado.

Un día más en el colegio, todo bien al parecer. Se encontraban en clase de Química, estaban sentados en parejas, y para la mala suerte de Jessie, le había tocado con el mayor antisocial y amargado del lugar. Woody, quien al igual que la chica, no estaba entusiasmado con la idea, la chica era linda y todo, pero también era algo irritante.

-muy bien jóvenes, hagan un cuestionario, desde luego con su respectiva pareja

Jessie hizo una mueca, no tenía problema con trabajar en parejas, más bien, su pareja era el problema. Woody no era el chico más social en el mundo, mucho menos simpático, tenía una mirada fría que solo expresaba amargura y soledad, o al menos así lo veía Jessie.

Woody tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que empezaron con su trabajo, al poco tiempo terminaron y acabo la clase, entonces era hora de las actividades extracurriculares, Jessie iba rumbo a su club de coro, llego y todos la recibieron con una sonrisa como siempre.

-ya era hora de que llegaras pelirroja- dice Lisa, una de sus mejores amigas.

-lo siento, pase por agua antes- dice Jessie mientras se sienta a lado de su amiga.

El encargado del club llego, y la diversión para Jessie empezó.

.

.

.

Jessie salía del club, le encantaba participar, le hacía sentirse bien, además de que ahí se encontraba su grupo de amigos, y hablando de amigos, acompañaba a su amigo Buzz a los vestidores por quien sabe qué, pero lo acompañaba, y una vez que llegaron a los vestidores, Jessie espero fuera de los vestidores, pero Buzz estaba tardando demasiado, así que decidió entrar al vestidor para hombres, no vio a Buzz pero si vio a la persona más amargada en el mundo. Woody, quien en su torso solo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, golpeando fuertemente un costal de box, y Jessie se quedó helada al ver al chico, nunca había notado lo atractivo que podía ser el chico.

Aquí es cuando su sueño adolescente empieza a cumplirse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Jessie llegaba a su casa, era pequeña pero acogedora, para su buena suerte, era hija única, fue directamente a su habitación, no tenía mucho que hacer durante las tardes, solo tarea y algún que otro deber en la casa. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo, ya había pasado demasiado desde que llego a su hogar, era un vecindario pequeño, por lo que las casas quedaban a pocos metros de distancia, sintió una mirada posarse en ella, así que miro a la casa de a lado, y se encontró con Woody quien la miraba fijamente, Jessie le correspondió el gesto, y le sonrió de manera amigable, Woody le sonrió un poco, lo cual hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara un poco. Después de tantos años, hasta ahora se había percatado que ese amargado vivía a su lado, era muy distraída… o solo había ignorado la existencia de Woody hasta ese día que fue lo atractivo que podía ser el chico. No lo conocía, y ahora que lo pensaba, siempre lo veía solo, al parecer no tenía amigos, así que ¿Por qué no? Trataría de conocerlo, y volverse su amiga… o compañera por lo menos, tal vez el chico era agradable, pero nadie se había dado el tiempo de conocerlo.

.

.

.

Jessie ya estaba vestida, pero antes de irse, se fijó si su vecino ya se había ido, y la cortina cerrada le indicaba que sí, así que salió de su habitación, tomo una manzana para ir comiendo en el camino, como la escuela le quedaba cerca, normalmente se iba caminando, a menos de que fuera muy tarde, entonces tomaba el autobús o se robaba una bicicleta, lo que pasara primero, iba tranquila de la vida, comiendo su manzana, siempre la misma ruta y nunca hubo un problema, hasta ese día, en el cual, pasando por un callejón algo oscuro, alguien la jala del brazo, la manzana sale de sus manos, y siente como su boca la cubren con cinta adhesiva, no veía el rostro de quien la tenía aprisionada, como le daban ganas de darle un golpe, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba en un estado de shock.

-tu vienes conmigo- dijo una voz ronca, haciendo que Jessie gima un poco, el hombre trataba de moverla a lo más profundo del callejón, pero ella se resistía, se mantenía firme.

Por ahí, iba pasando Woody, todo normal, su auto estaba descompuesto, por lo que tenía que ir caminando a la escuela, lo cual no le agradaba mucho pero no le quedaba de otra, cuando vio una manzana en el suelo, eso le pareció raro ya que nadie tiraba basura, recogió la manzana, y en lo profundo del callejón, escucho golpes, entro por pura curiosidad, cuando vio que se trataba de una pelea a puño limpio entre un señor y su compañera de clase, quien ya se estaba defendiendo, pero en un movimiento, el hombre tenía a la muchacha contra el suelo, por lo que Woody se aproxima a él y lo separa de la chica, para después darle un par de puñetazos en la cara, mientras Jessie se levanta nuevamente, el hombre se defiende de Woody, por lo que también recibe un par de golpes en el rostro y torso, Jessie se aproxima al hombre y lo derriba de un salto, quedando ella encima de él.

-suéltame maldita mocosa!- exclama el hombre de manera molesta.

-mmjmjm mjmjm mj- dijo la chica, aunque claramente no se le entendía nada por la cinta en su boca.

Woody tomo la manzana y la rompió en la cabeza del hombre, haciendo que este quedara inconsciente, Jessie dejo de sostenerlo, y miro a Woody.

El chico le estiro la mano a Jessie, quien el tomo, así levantándose, Jessie trato de quitarse la cinta, pero un pequeño jaloncito le dolía demasiado.

-ow, déjame ayudarte- dice Woody de manera seria, mientras se acerca a la chica y pone la mano sobre la cinta adhesiva- quédate quieta- dice, entonces jala la cinta repentinamente.

-auch!- exclamo la chica- eso dolió

-ya puedes hablar- dice Woody- ¿estás bien?

-sí, gracias por defenderme- dice Jessie, sobándose un poco la barbilla.

-no hay de que, aunque te defiendes muy bien…

-gracias- dice Jessie con una pequeña sonrisa.

-vámonos antes de que ese loco despierte- dice Woody serio, entonces ambos salen corriendo del callejón.

Una vez estando lejos del callejón, caminaron tranquilamente, en silencio, cuando, a lo lejos se escuchó la campana de la escuela, haciendo que Jessie abra los ojos de manera alarmada.

-llegaremos tarde!- exclama la pelirroja, para después tomar la mano de Woody e ir corriendo a la escuela.

Pero a pesar de eso, llegaron tarde, por lo que su primera hora fue…

-castigo jóvenes!- decía un profesor- espero que esta sea la última vez que llegan tarde

-sí señor, no volverá a pasar- dice Jessie apenada.

-lo prometemos- dice Woody de la misma forma.

-bien, ahora ambos al salón de castigados- dice el profesor serio.

Ambos fueron donde se les indico, no tenían permitido hablar, y como había un profesor vigilando, todo estaba en silencio, lo peor es que eran los únicos castigados. Estaban sentados uno a lado del otro, Jessie estaba aburrida, miro a Woody, quien se veía igual o más aburrido, saco una libreta de su mochila, una pluma y empezó a escribir, después le paso la libreta a Woody.

"Hola"

Woody levanto una ceja, pero entonces de su mochila saco una pluma.

 _"Hola?"_

Woody le devolvió la libreta a la pelirroja.

"No te duele la cara después de esos golpes?"

 _"Un poco, pero después voy a la enfermería"_

"Más te vale ir"

"Y me debes una"

Woody abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

 _"¿Por qué?"_

"Por la cinta que arrancaste agresivamente"

 _"Agradece que no te depilaras hasta como en un mes…"_

Jessie rio un poco.

"Uy si, que favor me has hecho"

 _"Esto es raro"_

 _"Ayer no me querías ni ver, con trabajo me hablabas, a estas alturas esperaría que ignoraras mi existencia como siempre"_

"No ignoro tu existencia"

 _"¿Ah no? ¿Y porque hasta ayer te diste cuenta de que éramos vecinos?"_

"Porque soy muy distraída"

-si cómo no?- murmura Jessie con gracia.

 _"Aja"_

 _"Mejor di la verdad"_

"La verdad es que… creo que no eres como la gente dice, hasta ayer que me sonreíste creo que me equivoque contigo"

"Entonces quiero intentar acercarme a ti para ser tu amiga"

Woody mira con sorpresa a Jessie, quien le sonríe de manera amigable.

 _"¿Entonces… crees que soy una buena persona?"_

"Seguro, que tal vez no muestres tus sentimientos es diferente"

"No todos se expresan o se abren tan fácilmente"

 _"Bueno niña pelirroja"_

 _"Tienes razón"_

"entonces… amigos?"

Woody sonríe hacia Jessie.

 _"Amigos"_

Una linda amistad floreció ese día, pero esta bonita amistad pronto se convertiría en la aventura más loca de nuestra querida Jessie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

Era la hora del almuerzo, Jessie estaba almorzando y a su lado estaba Woody, ambos sentados tranquilamente, lo cual, sorprendía a sus compañeros de clase, pues normalmente el chico no se juntaba con nadie, siempre era serio e intimidante, mientras que Jessie era todo lo contrario, así que era normal que sus compañeros de clase se sorprendieran.

-vaya, esto es incómodo- dice Woody de manera seria.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunta la pelirroja de la misma manera.

-todos nos miran raro- dice Woody mirando para todos lados- ¡¿Qué es lo que miran?!- pregunta de manera molesta, parándose de su asiento, haciendo que los demás se alejen un poco de él.

-hey tranquilo- dice Jessie mientras se levanta de su asiento, toma a Woody del hombro y lo vuelve a sentar- solo ignóralos- murmura Jessie sonriente, mientras toma la mano de Woody, haciendo que los demás solo se sorprenden un poco más.

-¿no te molesta que te miren de esa forma?- pregunta Woody serio.

-no, en realidad me da igual- dice Jessie tranquila- que no te importe, además, entre mas atención les prestes más molestaran

Woody le sonrió ligeramente a Jessie.

.

.

.

-bien, entonces si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamar- dice Jessie sonriente, mientras guarda su celular en su bolsillo.

-gracias por el apoyo, resulta que eres menos irritante de lo que imagine- dice Woody de la misma forma, igual, guardando su teléfono en su mochila-

-¿y acaso no perteneces a ningún club?- pregunta Jessie con curiosidad.

-no tengo tiempo para un club, debo hacer demasiadas cosas…

-¿lo dices en serio?- pregunta Jessie con algo de gracia.

-si… por?

-porque, bueno, al parecer no tienes amigos, eres aplicado en la escuela pero no es como si dejaran muchísima tarea y al parecer no trabajas- dice Jessie sonriente.

-bueno… tengo otros asuntos…

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-no son de tu incumbencia- responde el castaño.

-uy que rudo, bien, pues yo si tengo que ir a mi club así que… te veré mañana- dice Jessie sonriente.

-hasta mañana- dice Woody de la misma forma, entonces sale de la escuela, mientras que Jessie se dirige al club al que pertenecía.

Al parecer sería una tarde tranquila, al menos para Jessie, pues las tardes del chico eran un poco más… activas.

.

.

.

Jessie llegaba a su hogar, normalmente, cuando llegaba a su hogar, su habitación ya había sido ordenada, por lo tanto, las cortinas de la ventana, y al mirar hacia la ventana alcanzo a distinguir a su vecino, quien al parecer se estaba cambiando de ropa, y la chica se quedó mirando, mientras que el chico se cambiaba de camisa, inmediatamente miro hacia otra parte, pero después de unos segundos, miro otra vez a su vecino, quien ahora tenía un aspecto más sombrío, salió de su habitación. Woody escondía algo, y Jessie lo sabía, normalmente nunca le importaba las vidas de otras personas, pero esta vez siente un poco de curiosidad por ese chico, así que esta vez esperaría a que regresara el chico, y descubriría él porque era tan… misterioso.

.

.

.

Era de madrugada, Jessie seguía despierta, estaba dispuesta a cumplir su propósito, aunque ya tenía demasiado sueño, entonces noto el ligero destello a través de su cortina, inmediatamente se levantó de su cama y se asomó ligeramente, abrió un poco la cortina, y vio a Woody entrar a su habitación, y justo tras él una chica, se veía ruda, de cabello rizado color negro, con rasgos latinos y ojos cafés. Woody saco un par de billetes y se los dio a la chica, quien sonrió de manera coqueta. Jessie seguía observando, cuando vio que la chica se le acercaba a Woody de forma insinuante, al parecer diciendo algo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, en cambio el chico la empujo un poco, se veía igual de serio que siempre, la chica giro los ojos con fastidio y mira hacia la ventana, y ve el rostro de Jessie, quien se retira de la ventana inmediatamente.

Mientras Woody acomodaba unas cuantas cosas en su habitación, la chica se quedó mirando fijamente en la ventana.

-¿Quién era ella?- pregunta la chica.

-¿Quién?

-la chica que estaba asomada por la ventana…

Woody se asoma un poco, mira fijamente la ventana de Jessie.

-yo no veo a nadie

-porque se fue, pero había una chica pelirroja ahí, asomada por la ventana, mirándonos fijamente- dice la chica de manera seria- ¿o acaso no la conoces?

-la conozco, esa chica normalmente a esta hora está dormida, yo creo que el alcohol te está haciendo daño- dice Woody de manera seria.

-¿en serio? Bueno, comprueba que fue una ilusión mía…

-bien, si no contesta el teléfono es porque está dormida…

Jessie permanecía inmóvil a lado de su ventana, no se atrevía a moverse de ahí, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo tomo de la mesa de noche y vio que era Woody quien marcaba, en ese momento, entro en pánico.

-no puede ser, me descubrió, oh no, esto no es bueno, rayos, sabía que no debí haber acercado a el- murmuraba Jessie de manera desesperada- no contestare, así creerá que estoy dormida, si, es una buena idea, hare eso…- murmura Jessie, su teléfono, a los pocos segundos dejo de sonar.

-no contesta, está dormida- dice Woody serio.

-si tú lo dices, aunque no creas, no es tan tonta como para contestar el teléfono, no seas tan confiado

-bueno, ya vete, ahí está el dinero- dice Woody serio.

-este es de Alex, falta mi dinero…

-¿es en serio Madie?- pregunta Woody de manera seria.

-¿tengo cara de estar jugando?

Woody gira los ojos, saca otros tantos billetes de un cajón y se los da a Madie.

-buen chico, nos veremos luego, bye- dice Madie, para después salir de la habitación del chico.

Woody se quedó en silencio, y miro la ventana de Jessie, frunció el ceño.

.

.

.

A las pocas horas, ya había amanecido, Jessie salía de su casa para ir a la escuela, actuaría como si no hubiese visto nada, y si Woody preguntaba, se haría la desentendida, pan comido ¿no?

Jessie caminaba en total tranquilidad, cuando Woody salió de su casa y corrió hacia ella, entonces empezó a caminar a su lado.

-hola- saludo el tranquilo.

-hola- saludo ella de la misma forma, con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-bueno, si te soy sincero, no pude dormir- dice él.

-¿Por qué?

-porque ayer en plena madrugada una chica pelirroja estaba vigilándome, trate de llamarle pero no me contesto ¿conoces a alguna pelirroja chismosa?

Jessie frunció el ceño, y se detuvo en seco, y ambos se miraron de manera seria.

-yo no soy ninguna chismosa- dice Jessie de manera seria.

Woody rio un poco.

-entonces anoche si estabas espiando por la ventana…- dice Woody con ironía.

Jessie se dio cuenta de que se había delatado, entonces mejor se quedó callada y siguió caminando, Woody la alcanzo y la miro de manera seria, haciendo que los dos se detengan.

-escucha Jessie, me agradas, de hecho, eres la única persona que me agrada además de mis padres, y por el mismo hecho de que me agradas, no te metas mucho en mi vida, en realidad, entre más lejos estés, mejor para ti- dice Woody serio, para después seguir caminando.

Jessie se quedó parada, viendo como Woody se alejaba, al parecer decía la verdad, estar a su lado era peligroso, pero Jessie rara vez le temía a algo, y si Woody en serio le dijo que se alejara de él, bueno, no será difícil, pero había una cosa que el chico no tomaba en cuenta…

Jessie no seguía los ordenes de nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

-por favor Buzz!- exclama Jessie en tono suplicante, hablando con su amigo- tu tienes auto y tiempo libre, tengo que saber lo que oculta…

-Jessie, tengo la gasolina justa para ir a casa, no la desperdiciare para acosar a Woody…

-no es acoso, bueno si, pero más que acoso es como una… misión secreta "Descubre lo que hace el raro"- dice Jessie con algo de gracia.

Estaban en las actividades extra, y como por alguna extraña razón ambos iban en el mismo club, convivían mucho.

-no

-por favor, yo pagare la gasolina pero por favor, si me ve sola va a sospechar, en cambio sí voy contigo creerá que solo es un inocente paseo entre amigos ¿sí?

Buzz suspiro de manera cansada.

-está bien, pero esta vez sí pagaras?

-si pagare, lo prometo

.

.

.

Woody iba saliendo de la escuela, y tras él, Buzz y Jessie, ambos fueron rápidamente al estacionamiento y esperaron a que Woody estuviera lejos para entonces seguirlo de una manera discreta. Al poco tiempo, llegaron a un taller mecánico, Woody se disponía a entrar en dicho taller ya que estaba abierto, pero antes, sale una chica rubia de ojos azules. Buzz y Jessie, quienes observaban desde el auto a unos metros de distancia, entrecerraron los ojos para ver mejor a la chica.

-esa… no es Betty?- pregunta Buzz

-parece que si… pero creí que ella se había mudado, como dejo de ir a la escuela…- menciono Jessie, expresando algo de… sorpresa en su voz.

-bueno, ya ves que nunca dejo la ciudad- responde Buzz de la misma manera.

Vieron como el castaño y la rubia se dan un gran abrazo.

-y se ve que son muy buenos amigos- menciona Buzz con una sonrisa- ¿Quién lo diría?

-si, quien lo diría- respondió Jessie con seriedad.

Mientras tanto…

-Woody ¿Cómo te va?

-bueno Betty, no me quejo, no me va tan mal ¿tú que dices?

-ha sido difícil, pero tampoco me quejo, no te mentiré extraño la escuela, los amigos, los bailes y… todo lo demás- respondió la chica de manera amable- ¿tú has hecho algún amigo o todos se alejan de ti como siempre?

-bueno ¿te acuerdas de la pelirroja escandalosa de ojos verdes?- pregunta Woody con una sonrisa.

-¿Jessie?

-ella empezó a hablar conmigo, parece que desde ayer somos amigos, o eso creo- dijo Woody de manera seria- ¿ya está lista mi carcacha?

-sí, esta lista tu carcacha, entra a verla si quieres pero espero que me pagues el do…- Betty dejo de hablar cuando vio un auto a lo lejos, Woody no veía porque le daba la espalda a dicho auto.

-¿sucede algo, Betty?- pregunta Woody de manera extrañada.

-esos no son… ¿Buzz y Jessie?- pregunta Betty, entrecerrando los ojos.

Woody voltea a la misma dirección que Betty, y efectivamente. Eran esos dos.

Buzz jugaba en su teléfono, mientras Jessie miraba atentamente al par de chicos, cuando vio que Woody empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Buzz… Buzz…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se besaron?- pregunta Buzz con cierto grado de burla, sin quitar la vista de su celular.

-no, Woody viene para aca!

Buzz miro hacia la ventanilla y efectivamente, Woody iba hacia ellos. Buzz guardo su celular, se puso el cinturón de seguridad, pero noto que Jessie no lo traía puesto.

-ponte el cinturón

-¿Qué?

-ponte el cinturón

-ya vámonos!- exclamo Jessie desesperada. Woody estaba más cerca.

-ponte el cinturón!

-agh ya está bien!- exclamo Jessie molesta, su puso el cinturón.

Buzz arranco, y se fueron inmediatamente de ahí. Woody solo vio como el auto se alejaba rápidamente.

-ay niña, es mejor que te alejes…

.

.

.

Buzz y Jessie estaban en una cafetería de la plaza comercial.

-¿Por qué querías seguirlo?

-por que guarda muchos secretos…

Buzz levanta una ceja.

-debe de hacerlo, digo, para tener ese tipo de personalidad… debe guardar muchos secretos- dijo Jessie, un poco más calmada- lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué hacía Betty ahí? ¿Y por qué se lleva tan bien con él?

Jessie estaba bastante pensativa, haciendo que Buzz sonria.

-¿te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-¿Woody te gusta?

-ah… no- respondió Jessie seria, pero Buzz era su mejor amigo.

El chico podía detectar inmediatamente cuando la chica mentía.

-claro que te gusta, esto va para la página de la escuela.

-no! No me gusta ¿Cómo podría gustarme? Es raro y guapo y alto y fuerte y… ay- Jessie se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, Buzz la miro serio.

-¿y desde cuándo?

-ah… no lo sé, creo que… desde que te acompañe a los vestidores

-bueno ¿y él lo sabe?

Jessie empezó a reír.

-jajajajajaja no, gracias a Dios no lo sabe, y espero no lo sepa nunca

Buzz sonrió un poco y miro a su amiga.

-ojala nunca lo sepa

.

.

.

Buzz había llevado a Jessie de vuelta a su hogar. Jessie sacaba las llaves de su casa de su mochila, y en la casa de Woody, vio un auto rojo, se veía antiguo, pero tampoco era una carcacha, simplemente se encogió de hombros y entro a su casa. Sus padres, trabajando como todas las tardes, o al menos la mayoría. Fue directamente a su habitación, y al abrir la puerta de su habitación, suelta su mochila y su rostro se pone más que pálido.

-¿c-como entraste?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- pregunto Woody serio, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana del chico.

-por que tenía curiosidad… además ¿Por qué fuiste para allá? ¿Desde cuando ves a esa chica? Ya ni siquiera va a la escuela, no tendrías ni por que verla- dijo Jessie de manera seria.

-…¿estas celosa?- pregunto Woody, mientras se deja de recargar en el marco de la ventana.

-…no

-Betty es una amiga, y ella trabaja para los tipos que reparan mi auto, ella tuvo que dejar la escuela por problemas económicos, no porque ella quisiera- explico Woody acercándose a Jessie, hasta que quedaron frente a frente- ¿Por qué tanto interés? Apenas nos estamos conociendo, no tienes derecho alguno a espiarme o a interrogarme

-y tú no tienes derecho a entrar a mi casa sin mi consentimiento

-estamos a mano

Los dos se miraron de manera seria, no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Woody salió de allí.

Jessie no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Algo haría, pero ella no sabía que al estar cerca de Woody…

Arriesgaba su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

Ya había anochecido, Jessie vestía de calle, suéter negro, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros, nada más, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, sus padres ya habían llegado, por lo que estaban en el comedor, mientras ella salía de su habitación.

-hey, a dónde vas?- pregunto su madre de manera seria, la chica miro a sus padres y sonrió un poco.

-saldré con Buzz- respondió la chica, haciendo que su padre levante una ceja.

-¿otra vez con él?

-sip, no hay ningún problema ¿verdad?

-supongo que no… diviértete- dijo su padre, mientras su madre lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, Jessie solo sonríe y sale de su hogar.

Jessie no planeaba ir con Buzz, de hecho Buzz había salido de fiesta con otros chicos, ella planeaba otra cosa.

Al salir noto que el auto rojo que estaba en la tarde ya había desaparecido, evidentemente aquel auto era de Woody, por lo que Jessie empezó a caminar, no sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pero si sabía que esa misma noche descubriría el gran secreto de Woody, aunque no creía que pudiera ser tan grandioso, simplemente quería matar la curiosidad.

Jessie camino hacia el taller mecánico en el que había esta Woody, y por la noche, se cuidaba, ya que era una zona un poco solitaria, observaba todo a su alrededor, y llego al taller, para su sorpresa ahí estaba Woody, recargado en el auto rojo, Jessie se escondió detrás de un poste, mientras Woody conversaba con Betty.

-entiendo, son amigos apenas pero ¿qué hacía aquí en la tarde?- pregunto Betty con una sonrisa.

-espiarme, o eso intento, pero ya le puse un alto…

-si claro, esa chica puede ser muy obstinada, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-claro que no, yo creo que puede obedecer o escuchar un consejo

Betty solo sonrió con burla, entonces miro fijamente a Woody, y su sonrisa se borró, mientras Jessie cruzaba la calle y se escondía tras otro poste, no muy lejano del taller, por lo que podía escuchar un poco la conversación.

-¿y a dónde vas a esta hora?

-a trabajar, como siempre…

-ugh, Woody ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer eso? ¿Acaso no entiendes los problemas que atraes?

Woody frunció el ceño.

-¿y qué quieres que haga? Mis padres están en crisis, ya tienen suficientes cargas, no pienso ser una carga para ellos…

-bien, estoy de acuerdo, pero hay otros trabajos para ti

-sí, claro pero ¿con la paga suficiente para la escuela y demás?

-no, pero podrías trabajar dos turnos, con este trabajo lo único que haces es tomar el camino fácil…

-no- respondió Woody molesto, acercándose a Betty- el camino fácil es dejar la escuela cuando tus padres no pueden pagarla, porque a diferencia de ti, yo me estoy esforzando- dijo Woody en un murmuro, para después subirse a su auto- te veo luego…

Betty no dijo nada, solo suspiro de manera cansada, negando con la cabeza.

En cambio Jessie solo miro como Woody se iba en su auto, entonces empezó a correr, aunque obviamente no alcanzaría al auto, ya estaba muy lejos de él, siguió corriendo hasta que se cansó.

-maldita… sea… ahora por dónde voy?- pregunto Jessie jadeando, pero bastaron unos cuantos segundos para darse cuenta de que ya estaba fuera de la ciudad, en plena carretera.

Todavía veía las luces del auto de Woody, entonces vio que se desvió de la carretera, a una clase de fábrica abandonada. Jessie sonrió.

-pero ya estas cerca Jessie, ya estas cerca- murmuro sonriente, y fue directamente a dicha fabrica.

Estaba a poca distancia, cuando alguien la toma de las muñecas, las cuales son colocadas tras su espalda y amarrada, poniéndole cinta adhesiva en la boca.

"Argh, no otra vez…"

-vaya, eres muy bonita, seguro le agradaras al jefe- dijo un hombre pelirrojo, haciendo que Jessie camine hasta la fábrica, teniéndola sostenida de la cuerda en sus muñecas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Woody estaba en una clase de sala, sentado en un sofá pequeño, viendo cuál sería su siguiente cuartada.

-bien, como saben todos el día de mañana habrá un gran evento en la joyería "Dazzling" la oportunidad ideal para robarla, Woody, serás el indicado para esta tarea- dijo Madie de manera seria.

-¿Cuánto me darán por esto?- pregunto Woody de la misma forma.

-30%- respondió un chico de cabello teñido de blanco y ojos verdes.

-excelente ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunta Woody.

-el plan es que te infiltres en el evento, en el estarán personas más que ricas, millonarias, es más, multimillonarias, personas a las que les sobra el dinero, si es posible róbales un poco, pero enfócate en las joyas que se exhiben, muchas de ellas está fuera de sus vitrinas para que los clientes las puedan ver de "cerca" haz que desaparezcan, sencillo ¿no?

-lo seria, pero seguramente habrá gente, y guardias ¿Qué pasara si me arrestan?

-tus padres irán a la oficina de policía por ti, tonto- dice Madie.

-no, no me voy a arriesgar a ese grado…

-por favor, Woody, eso no es arriesgado, arriesgado es robar un banco, pero esto es cosa de niños- dijo el peli blanco levantándose de su asiento, y poniéndose de pie junto a Madie- se te olvida que ya has tomado mucho dinero prestado, hora de pagar

Woody solo los miro fijamente.

-si no lo haces, sabes lo que pasara- dijo el mismo, haciendo que Woody desvié la mirada hacia un punto fijo y se quede pensando.

Estaba la posibilidad de que saliera victorioso del robo, pero ¿y si no era si? lo arrestarían, y para liberarlo (Si es que lo hacen) sus padres tendrían que pagar una fianza, lo cual saldría bastante caro, y sus padres ya de por si tenían problemas, tal como había dicho antes, no quería ser una carga, pero en caso de que lo arrestaran, no solo sería la fianza que sus padres tendrían que pagar, también está la decepción y tristeza, pues Woody era su orgullo, pero enterarse a lo que realmente se dedicaba su hijo seria la muerte para ellos. Woody no quería eso.

Mientras el castaño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.

-adelante!- exclamo el hombre.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico rubio.

-Alex, encontramos una intrusa a unos metros de aquí…

El peli blanco sonrió.

-intrusa eh… quiero verla…

Otro chico un poco mayor metió a cierta pelirroja a la habitación, quien miro al peli blanco de manera seria, para después mirar a la chica a su lado.

-hey, acaso no eres la vecinita de Woody?- pregunto Madie con una sonrisa, haciendo que Woody salga de sus pensamientos y mire a la entrada.

Efectivamente, era nada más ni nada menos que Jessie, su vecina.

-¿ves que no estaba loca, Woody?- pregunta Madie, Woody solo frunce el ceño.

-no, no estás loca…

-¿desde cuándo la conoces?- pregunto Alex, tomando a Jessie de la barbilla.

-desde siempre- respondió Woody, levantándose del sofá.

-deberías traerla más seguido ¿no crees?- pregunta Alex sonriente.

-no, no creo- respondió Woody serio, caminando hacia Jessie, entonces la toma del brazo- en realidad creo que es hora de llevarla a casa

Por el tono de voz del castaño, Jessie supo que tal vez le esperaba algún regaño o algo así.

-no te la vas a llevar- respondió Alex de manera seria.

-a menos que robes esa joyería, si lo haces la chica se va contigo, pero si no, lastima, será nuestra…

Woody solo miro con molestia a Jessie.

-bien, lo hare ¿en la tarde?

-medio día

-¿Qué? pero tengo clase a esa hora

-no es nuestro problema- respondió Alex, soltó a Jessie, entonces la miro arriba abajo- espero vuelvas pronto, cariño

-yo me asegurare de que no lo haga- dijo Woody de mala gana, jalando a Jessie del brazo, y saliendo de ahí.

.

.

.

Jessie seguía atada de las manos y con la cinta en la boca, mientras Woody la jalaba del brazo, hasta llegar al auto del castaño. Woody puso a la chica contra el auto, quedando el a espaldas de ella, empezó a desatar la cuerda de las muñecas de la chica, para después hacer que esta de media vuelta, y quitarle la cinta de manera agresiva.

-auch!

-entra- dijo el de manera seria, ella solo obedeció.

El camino era silencioso, Woody tenía la mirada en el camino, mientras Jessie solo estaba con la mirada baja, pero entonces miro a Woody.

-gracias por ayudarme…

-¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Qué querías conseguir con llegar ahí?- pregunta el chico de manera molesta.

-saber más de ti- respondió la chica un poco intimidada.

Woody solo suspiro.

-escucha, apenas nos conocemos, no eres ni mi madre, ni mi hermana, ni mi hermana, ni mi novia, ni agente del FBI como para que me andes investigando

-pero como amiga me preocupo por mis amigos- respondió Jessie, haciendo que Woody sonría con burla- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

-sinceramente no, hace unos días eras como los demás, no te interesaba en lo absoluto, porque un cambiaras de parecer del día a la noche

-simplemente… sentí curiosidad por ti, además, me defendiste en ese callejón, no cualquiera hace eso

-bueno como sea, será mejor que te alejes, Alex ahora te tiene en la mira y será difícil que salgas libre de esto, pero si te alejas, creo que las cosas no se complicaran tanto

-¿trabajas para ellos? ¿Robas para ellos?

-así es, es mi trabajo, una niña como tú no lo entenderá…

Jessie no respondió nada, solo siguió con la vista en el camino.

Llegaron a sus hogares, Jessie miro a Woody.

-gracias por traerme, y perdón

-no te preocupes, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Ambos bajaron del auto, y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo hogar.

Cuando Jessie entra a su casa, ve que sus padres la esperan.

-qué horas son estas, jovencita…- le dijo su padre.

-le marcamos a Buzz y resulta que nunca quedaste de ir con él, y no llevaste tu teléfono ¿tienes excusas?- pregunta su madre.

-no, yo… amh, lo siento mucho, en realidad fui a caminar un poco, es todo, buenas noches- se despidió Jessie de manera seria, para después ir a su habitación.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, pues solo pensó en la situación en la que se encontraba Woody, quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo, hasta que se le ocurrió la peor y más loca idea que haya tenido en su vida.

-voy a ayudarlo mañana, si, digo, por una vez no pasa nada ¿verdad?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato . GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

Jessie estaba en la escuela, aunque estaba sentada lejos de Woody, lo observaba fijamente, esperando que el hiciera algún movimiento para entonces ella entrar en acción.

El plan era fácil. Simplemente tenía que ver en que momento Woody se iria para entonces seguirlo sigilosamente, meterse a su auto sin que se diera cuenta y entonces acompañarlo a esa "misión" que tenía, y si Woody le decía algo, simplemente lo ignoraría, tal como lo estaba ignorando cuando dijo que se alejara de él.

Pasaban los minutos, y Jessie no veía señal alguna de que Woody quisiera irse, mientras que Buzz solo observaba a su amiga pelirroja con cierto grado de preocupación, su mirada permaneció sobre ella, tanto así que ella volteo hacia Buzz con el ceño fruncido.

-¿sucede algo?

-¿no crees que esto ya está siendo acoso?- pregunto Buzz- quiero decir, él ya te dijo que te alejes y… bueno… ahora planeas seguirlo

-pf, claro que no!- respondió Jessie con una divertida sonrisa- simplemente lo ayudare por los problemas en que lo metí, y hablando de meter, si me trajiste la navaja que te pedí?

-depende, vas a matar a alguien?

-no- respondió Jessie, rodando los ojos.

-entonces si- dice Buzz, para después darle una pequeña navaja a Jessie- ¿para que la querías?

-para abrir el auto de Woody, meterme y acompañarlo a la fuerza- respondió la pelirroja, inspeccionando el objeto que su amigo le había dado recién.

-ay, para que te lo di?- se preguntó Buzz de manera seria- ¿por lo menos sabes cómo usarlo?

-claro que sí! no me la pase viendo tutoriales un YouTube para nada- dijo Jessie, mientras metía el artefacto en su mochila.

-insisto, eso es acoso- dijo Buzz serio- además, no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que le ves? ¿Por qué te agrada tanto?- pregunto nuevamente, ahora un poco más molesto.

-la verdad…- empezó a hablar Jessie de manera pensativa- creo que es por su forma de ser, puede parecer frio y sin gracia, pero pienso que es mucho más que eso y que bueno… nunca nos hemos dado el tiempo de conocerlo a fondo…

Buzz no respondió, entonces Jessie volvió a mirar a Woody con seriedad, sin embargo, esta vez observo que Woody estaba mensajeándose con alguien por medio de su celular, para entonces mirar el reloj en su propio teléfono. Ya eran las 11:00 am, señal de que tenía que esconderse en el auto del chico para que no se le escapara, entonces simplemente guardo sus cosas, tomo su mochila, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando…

-señorita ¿A dónde cree que va?- pregunta el profesor, esperando alguna explicación del por qué la chica se iba.

-es que…

"Vamos Jessie, piensa!"

-me siento un poco mal, y me gustaría ir a la enfermería para dormir un rato- dijo Jessie, fingiendo una débil voz, esperaba que el profesor se creyera eso, y efectivamente, se lo creyó.

-adelante señorita, pero pida los apuntes y tareas de esta clase…

Jessie solo asintió con la cabeza, para entonces salir del salón lo más tranquila posible, pero una vez estando fuera de la vista de cualquiera, corrió hacia el estacionamiento escolar, para entonces ver el auto de Woody, dirigirse rápidamente a él, una vez estando en la puerta del copiloto, saco la navaja que le había dado Buzz y entonces se puso en acción, metió la navaja en la cerradura, y después de unos cuantos movimientos con las manos, la puerta se abrió, se metió al asiento copiloto, cerró la puerta, entonces paso su mochila para la parte de atrás, entonces ella fue a la parte de atrás para esconderse.

Después de 20 minutos, ahí estaba Woody, abriendo la puerta del piloto, para entonces subirse, dejando su mochila en el asiento copiloto, inserto la llave atrás del volante para empezar a conducir, sin embargo, tenía que desocupar el asiento copiloto por si alguien se le unía a última hora, entonces tomo su mochila y la lanzo a la parte de atrás.

-auch!

Woody abrió los ojos como platos, entonces miro hacia la parte de atrás, entonces vio a una pelirroja levantándose del suelo, mientras se sobaba su brazo izquierdo.

-deberías de disminuir tu fuerza al lanzar las cosas- dijo Jessie algo adolorida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Woody de manera seria.

-voy a ayudarte en tu trabajo- dijo Jessie con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-esto ya se está convirtiendo en acoso- dijo Woody con cierta seriedad, haciendo que el semblante de la chica cambie por uno más apenado.

-te lo debo, a fin de cuentas, yo fui la que te metió en esto…

-no niña, no iras conmigo, ahora ve a la enfermería que es donde se suponía que deberías de estar ¿no que te sentías mal?

Jessie solo levanto una ceja.

-¿conoces algo llamado "mentir"?

-ay no puede ser… espera un segundo ¿Cómo rayos entraste a mi auto?- pregunto Woody.

Jessie solo tomo la navaja que había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y se la enseño a Woody, mientras que este negaba con la cabeza.

-estás loca… pareces una criminal con esa navaja…

-así es como te gustan ¿no?- pregunto Jessie con una sonrisa, para entonces mirar con confusión a Woody- ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?

-ni idea, pero sal de aquí ahora…

-no, no lo hare, te ayudare en lo que pueda, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión- dijo Jessie frunciendo el ceño, mientras bajaba la navaja hacia su asiento.

-pero esto es peligroso ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

-sí, si lo entiendo, y aun así tomare el riesgo, no soy tonta, Woody- dijo Jessie de manera seria- sé que podré ayudarte en algo, pero necesito que me dejes demostrarlo, déjame demostrarte que puedo ganarme tu confianza…

Woody solo la miro fijamente, para entonces finalmente agachar la cabeza, mientras suspiraba.

-está bien… pero si metes la pata, no te me volverás a acercar en la vida

-Lo prometo- dijo Jessie con una sonrisa, para entonces pasarse al asiento de enfrente, ponerse el cinturón y mirar hacia Woody- vamos!

Woody solo encendió el auto, entonces arranco.

.

.

.

El par de chicos se encontraban a poca distancia de la Joyería "Dazzling" a la cual estaban entrando muchas personas que se veían de alta sociedad.

-ok… lista?- pregunto Woody.

-más que lista- dijo Jessie con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba hacia la parte de atrás para tomar su mochila.

-déjala aquí, no la necesitas- dijo Woody de manera seria.

-en realidad, si la necesito- dijo Jessie- solo… confía en mi…

-como tú quieras- dijo Woody, para entonces ambos bajar del auto y dirigirse a la joyería con toda la calma del mundo.

Pero al estar dentro de la joyería, toda la calma desapareció, o al menos para Woody, se sentía más que nervioso, y el hecho de ver que había demasiada gente lo estresaba aún más.

Mientras que Jessie, asombrada por la joyería no parecía tener malas intenciones en absoluto, así que empezó a formar su propio camino, mientras que Woody tomaba rumbo con mucha dificultad.

-ok, si estamos juntos tal vez podamos…- Woody se dio cuenta de que Jessie ya estaba en otro lado de la joyería, siendo atendida por uno de los empleados.

-¿y qué es lo que busca señorita?

-nada en particular, solo un regalo para mi madre, necesito ver las joyas para ver qué cosa le puedo comprar para avisarle a mi padre- respondió Jessie con una sonrisa.

Entonces la empleada le empezó a enseñar las joyas que estaban en exhibición. Por otro lado, Woody veía joyas y joyas, y de tantas no sabía cuales escoger, y tampoco sabía cómo acercarse a ellas sin producir sospechas, y aún más cuando no conseguía como revolverse entre las otras personas que estaban, mientras que solo veía a Jessie pasearse por toda la joyería con una empleada, y la mochila sobre sus hombros, parecía que simplemente quería salir de paseo más que ayudarlo.

El tan solo pensarlo, lo molesto un poco.

-este es un collar de un valor máximo, le encantara a cualquier mujer que lo quiera usar- mencionaba la empleada- ahora, si puede ver este…

La empleada siguió caminando, mientras que Jessie seguía atrás de ella, no sin antes poner una manos obre el collar, acariciarlo suavemente para después tomarlo y guardarlo rápidamente en la bolsa que tenía su mochila en la parte de atrás, con toda la discreción del mundo desde luego

.

.

.

30 Minutos han pasado desde que habían llegado, y Woody no había ni un dedo en esas joyas, al contrario, se encontraba en la entrada esperando a la pelirroja, quien llego y le tomo de la mano.

-gracias por todo señorita, iré por mi padre para que podamos comprar- dijo Jessie con una amable sonrisa.

-gracias a ustedes por visitarnos, que pasen un lindo día.

-igualmente- respondió Jessie para entonces salir de la joyería, jalando a Woody de la mano, quien no dio una sola palabra.

Jessie caminaba rápidamente, sin soltar la mano de Woody hasta que llegaron al auto, se subieron dónde correspondía, mientras que Woody miro molesto a Jessie.

-¿crees que esto solo es un paseo? Es algo muy serio, literalmente todo lo importante para mi depende de esto!- exclamo Woody con molestia, mientras que Jessie lo miraba con seriedad.

-relájate, no es tan grave…

Entonces se escucha un grito de la misma empleada que había atendido a Jessie.

"LAS JOYAS DESAPARECIERON!"

Woody abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Jessie se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿no es ahora cuando huimos?- pregunto Jessie de manera seria.

Woody rápidamente se puso el cinturón, puso la llave, encendió el auto y arranco antes de que alguien saliera a buscarlos.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?- pregunto Woody confundido, ya estando un poco lejos de la joyería.

-un mago no revela sus secretos- respondió Jessie de manera seria.

Rayos, ahora sabía lo que se sentía tomar cosas ajenas y definitivamente se sentía…

-horrible- murmuro Jessie, cambiando su semblante a uno más triste.

No lo volvería a hacer, definitivamente…. O bueno, al menos eso es lo que creyó.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofender a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato . GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

Woody se encontraba frente a Alex y Madie, entregando todo lo que (según el) habia robado de la joyería, dejando impresionados al par que estaba frente a el.

-¿c-como lograste robar estas joyas?- pregunto Madie con gran impresión- sin duda, nosotros te quedaremos a deber bastante...

-pagaran mucho por ellas- dijo Alex observándolas con una sonrisa- buen trabajo, esperaba menos de ti, te pagaremos en cuanto las vendamos

-por fortuna, trabajas solo- menciono Madie cruzada de brazos y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en sus labios.

Woody asintió con la cabeza, se sentía tan relajado, gracias a Jessie sus problemas desaparecerían por algún tiempo, era una gran cantidad la que le iban a pagar y todo gracias a la pelirroja.

"Gracias a ella"

La carga de conciencia, es cierto, era un ladrón pero a final de cuentas tenia una educación, de por si el hecho de ser un ladrón no le enorgullecía, ahora el hecho de ser un ladrón abusivo e injusto... le hizo sentirse mal, por lo que tendría que hacer una cosa.

-en realidad, esta vez no lo hice solo...

Alex y Madie miraron con duda al chico.

.

.

.

 **-¿donde estas?- preguntaba Buzz a través del teléfono- ya van dos profesores que me preguntan por ti y por el fenómeno**

-Woody- corrigió Jessie.

 **-¡Como sea! dime que no te falta mucho para volver, por favor**

-espero que no, Woody no ha regresado, ojala no haya pasado nada malo

 **-dime donde estas, voy por ti y que se pierda el tipo ese**

-primera: no puedo decirte donde estoy por que no tengo idea de donde estoy y segunda: no puedo dejarlo solo ¿tienes idea de lo peligrosos que son estos tipos?

 **-y si sabes lo peligrosos que son... que diantres haces ahí?- pregunto Buzz exasperado**

Jessie solo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-que te valga!- exclamo Jessie con molestia.

 **-urgh! bien... ahora pelirroja delincuente ¿como te sientes?**

-...mal, es horrible, Buzz! digo... al principio no sentí absolutamente nada, pero al ver como reacciono la joyería y luego pensar de que podrían correr a esa trabajadora por mi culpa... me sentí la peor caca del mundo!

 **-¿quien dice "caca"?- pregunto Buzz con cierta burla**

-yo digo "caca"! el punto es... que ahora me siento una mala persona... ojala me condenen a muerte

 **-no pienses eso- menciono Buzz serio- lo importante es que aprendiste la lección, y no lo volverás a hacer... o si?**

-no! para nada, esto solo fue una deuda que tenia que pagar, nada mas.

 **-mas te vale, no puedes seguir involucrándote en ese tipo de cosas, corres mucho peligro**

-eso me quedo más que claro- dijo Jessie de manera seria.

 **-¿y que le dirás a Woody?**

-le diré que no lo volveré a hacer, que solo fue un pequeño favor entre amigos

.

.

.

-tienes que convencerla- ordeno Madie con seriedad.

-no la puedo obligar, si, lo hizo bien y fue fácil en un principio pero debiste ver su rostro en el camino, dudo mucho que quiera pasar por lo mismo

-es una gran ladrona ¿te imaginas todas las posibilidades que tenemos con ella de nuestro lado?- pregunto Alex con una sonrisa- si no la convences tu, la convenzo yo

Woody solo frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Alex.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima

-entonces convencela de unirse- dijo Alex- ya me la presentaste y ya se lo que puede hacer, si no la convences por las buenas entonces yo lo haré por las malas

Woody no respondió, Madie solo se cruzo de brazos.

-y asegúrate de darle su parte cuando trates de convencerla, no podrá decir que no- menciono Madie.

-ademas, también te conviene a ti- dijo Alex- entre mas roben los dos, más les tocara, así que...

-tu decides...

Woody solo los miro de manera seria.

.

.

.

 **-ya van 3 que me preguntan por ti- dijo Buzz con preocupación- ¿segura que no te falta mucho?**

-segura ¿de que tanto pueden hablar?

 **-no lo se... drogas?**

-para ti, todo es droga- menciono Jessie con burla, y a lo lejos vio a Woody venir- tengo que colgar, Woody ya viene

 **-me quema, me duele y me lastima la manera en la que me cambias- dijo Buzz con un tono herido, aunque claramente de chiste, haciendo reír un poco a Jessie.**

-eres un dramático- dijo Jessie con burla- nos vemos en un rato, adiós- entonces corto la llamada, guardo su celular y espero unos cuantos minutos a que llegara Woody.

El castaño llego al auto, se subió y le dio un fajo de billetes a Jessie.

-¿que? ¿p-pero por que?- pregunto Jessie con cierto nerviosismo.

-te lo ganaste

-no, pero esto es para ti, yo no lo necesito, tu si- dijo Jessie devolviendole el dinero.

-ellos me pidieron que continuaras con esto- dijo Woody- no puedo fallarles, y tu tampoco

Jessie frunció el ceño.

-lo hice por que era un favor que te debía por sacarme de aquí la otra noche, nada más

-pero ya te metiste en esto, no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Woody de manera seria.

-no pueden obligarme- respondió Jessie.

-yo no, pero ellos te obligaran y...

-ya no tengo opción ¿cierto?

-cierto

Jessie suspiro con cansancio, entonces Woody le volvió a dar el dinero.

-solo... piénsalo ¿bien?

-bien

.

.

.

-¡¿acaso te volviste loca?!- exclamo Buzz.

Jessie habia ido directamente a su hogar, no es que estuviera muy agotada, simplemente era el cargo de conciencia, a las pocas horas le llamo a su amigo para que pasaran la tarde en la casa de la pelirroja y de paso aprovechaba para contarle todo lo sucedido.

-baja la voz- pidió Jessie de manera seria.

-es que... como se te ocurre? habías dicho que ya no lo volverías a hacer y ahora ¿va a ser tu nuevo pasatiempo?

-es un trabajo

-¿un trabajo? le quitas a otros lo que se ganan con su esfuerzo ¿como es que eso es un trabajo?- pregunto Buzz con molestia- esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho ¿que no entiendes el peligro que corres?

-y tu no entiendes que corro el doble de peligro si digo que no, con solo estar con ellos durante un par de minutos pude ver la clase de personas que son...

Buzz solo miro con seriedad a Jessie.

-no te pido que me ayudes, ni que seas mi cómplice por que ambos sabemos que esta mal, solo te pido que no le digas a nadie, si te cuento esto es por que confió en ti y por que se que si me llega a pasar algo, tu seras el único que sabrá el por que y podrás dar una explicación

Buzz suspiro.

-te apoyare en lo que pueda, a fin de cuentas para eso estamos ¿no?

-gracias, Buzz- dijo Jessie con una sonrisa llena de alivio- lo único que te pido es que me cubras con las tareas y todo eso ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, siempre y cuando no me reemplaces

-jamas!- exclamo Jessie- ¿como reemplazar a mi mejor amigo?

-exacto... mejor amigo- menciono Buzz con algo de incomodidad.

Jessie se encogió de hombros, entonces se levanto de la silla del comedor.

-¿quieres ver una película?- pregunto la pelirroja, haciendo que Buzz sonría de nuevo.

-¿por que no?


End file.
